Broken
by Leafstormgrovyle
Summary: Our kind has long accepted that we have no hand in what we know. You would not understand, but it is our fate as it has always been to serve, and not to question. To be a loner, yet to protect all. That is our destiny. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was inspired by several other fanfics. And NO it's not copyright or anything because so many authors have written stories about this topic. It was also inspired because I like Absols in general. Although, I will say this: I need to stop writing really depressing stories. I might. But that won't be for a looong while. This is told in first person as an experiment, so don't be surprised if it's not as awesome as it's supposed to be. The Absol I'm writing this from is male. And from this point on, I will stop nagging you to review. It's your choice. It illustrates to me whatever I need to work on, so don't be afraid to criticize. Just don't flame. Please? I will be very annoyed if you do. Alrighty then, read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; if I did, do you think that they would be stuck saying their **_**names **_**for their calls? Pikachu works…but nothing else does… **

I was created for a purpose. Our kind has long accepted that we have no hand in what we know. Others can not grasp what existed from the beginning. You would not understand, but it is our fate as it has always been to serve and not to question. To warn, yet not prevent. To survive, but avoid all else, to be a loner, yet to care for all. That is our destiny. This is my story.

I yawned, arching my back as I stretched, blinking at the harsh, golden rays of sun reflecting off the walls as they shone into my cave. I lay there for a little while, then slowly got to my paws. The call could not be ignored. I lived here, among the ice, where no one else chose to, because that was crucial. If there were others, too many questions would develop, and I would be, once more, cast off, for no fault of my own, but the fact of my very existence. Others could not understand, nor did I expect them to.

I felt a tugging feeling, the one I knew so well, and set off, heedless of the destination, only that I must get there as soon as possible. I could no longer stay here; the call must be followed. I never go outside if I can help it. Only when I must do I step my paws outside my cave; enough vegetation grows inside to keep me fed. I can live without berries or other luxuries of that sort. Loneliness is my constant companion, but it is better than some others. I remain that way of my own choice. I didn't always wish to be this way, but some stories are better left untold.

Keeping to the path, I raced through the snowy scenery. It was actually quite pretty for those who bothered. The way that the water froze in swirling yet stiff shapes, still dripping from the branch, almost as if it hung still in time. And the way the frozen snow coated the ground like a cottony white blanket. It didn't matter. I didn't care for such things. Yet daily battles would, and must be fought to preserve the peaceful serenity of it all. That mattered. A lot.

I'd never questioned the destiny that I was born to. Not until that day. I'd never realized that I was so different, or that anyone else cared that I was. But it is better left shrouded in mystery. I no longer wish to know. There are many in this world that are worse off than I am. Yet, there are some things that I wish that I owned. Trust. That is the one thing I crave more than anything else, but I do not think that it is within my reach of acquirement. It is better to be alone.

I needed to hurry, the sense of danger was blaring now, I was out of the snow, but I needed to go a little farther. To the village near the sea. The one I protect. Amazingly, at this point, I knew what would happen. This failed to comfort me as it only could mean one thing; that it would come to pass soon.

A low thunderclap sounded in the distance. I ran on, not caring that the rugged mountain trail was tearing at my claws. I needed to get there. Now. I ran faster, panic ripping through my body. Perhaps today, out of so many others, I would be too late? No. I couldn't be. I saw the village lights in the distance, heard the babble of the humans' voices. Kept running. Then I was there, in the midst of everything. Frightened eyes turned to me. I would never get used to this. Lightning tore across the sky, lighting up the mountains from which I had come.

_Go. _I willed them. _Go! _Then, as sudden as if someone had cut a string, they went, knocking over others in their frenzy to get away. From me? No. From the coming natural calamity that would surely happen at any moment. The instant that I had spread the warning, it occurred to me that I should probably get out of there too. Right. But not everyone was out. A small child was left in the streets. I picked her up. Ran with her. Towards where the rest of the humans were congregating, a little ways outside of the village. She wailed, twisting in my grip. I set her down. If only to give myself a few moments rest.

Then I saw it. In the distance. The wave. If this wall of water could be called that. It was several stories high, at least twice as high as any of the buildings in the village. I couldn't stop. I grabbed the child once more and ran, as I never had before, ignoring my aching lungs. We needed to get out. Now. I kept pounding my paws on the ground, moving forward. Away from the danger that approached rapidly. Then the wave of water hit and for a second everything was lost in the swirling current. Then I surfaced for a brief moment, took a breath and registered that I was not going to die in the next fifteen seconds, then was pulled back under. Ok. Maybe in the next twenty seconds. Then it hit me. The child. The one that I no longer gripped in my teeth. I pushed toward the surface once more, looking around rapidly the moment that my head broke the water. There was nothing but water, water and the jagged peaks of the mountains. The mountains that the rest of the humans had reached, hopefully, and were safe. But that didn't matter at the moment. Where was the child? Lost underneath the churning water? Then I caught a glimpse of blue, a lighter blue than this treacherous water that spun me around as I pushed out with my might to get a better glimpse. There it was, being helplessly tossed around by the current, but not underwater, and obviously still struggling. Thrashing still harder with my paws, I moved forward, fighting the power of the water that soaked my fur and held me captive in a cage of foam and wetness. I needed to get closer. My legs were growing weak from exhaustion. Stretching out in a desperate grab, I felt my jaw grasp something soft; a cloth. Then, knowing that I had achieved my goal I pulled backwards, making my way back to where a flat stone shelf protruded over the waves.

I reached my destination, almost fainting with exertion, placing the child higher up where it was safe, and did not fight the darkness as it swept across my world.

**So. Give me feedback. How did you like it? Tell me, tell me. I want to know. If this is a failed worthless attempt, let me know. Ok? I am such a hypocrite, but review please. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, this seems to be going well. It's not as bad as I expected it to be, but it really could use some work. Absol is my favorite pokemon other than Grovyle, so yeah. For anyone who's read any other of my stories, does the first person POV make a difference? Thanks to Grovyle knight ,yourdeardearfriend, Charizard morph, and something riolu for reviewing so far. It makes me happy. *happy dance * So, this isn't as depressing as my other stories is it? Anyway. Go ahead and read. And for those of you that have yet to review, please do so.

**Disclaimer: I thought it was already obvious that I didn't own pokemon ? There would be many major changes if I did. A lot. **

Shadows pervaded my vision, dark spots in breaking the dazzling sunlight that streamed down from the sky. I was lying on a slab of stone that was slightly damp, my fur drenched and heavy with water. A little bit away sat a human child. I slowly rose to my paws, pausing to check if they would hold my weight. The child looked at me and crawled forward, reaching her small chubby hands toward my fur. I pulled back. I needed to get her back to the others in the village. They had most likely sheltered from the flood higher up the mountains. I walked towards the edge of the stone. The rushing currents of water were gone, though small streams still ran, this way and that, through the deeper creases in the rock. Good. I would need to hike a long way back up the mountains to find the other humans.

Turning back towards the child, I picked her up once more and stepped of the stone shelf, wandering upwards but taking care not to get too high. It would be too cold there for the child. She had hung silently in my jaws until now. Now the shrieks of her voice rose in melody. Some song about stars twinkling.

Hours later, when her voice had quieted and she hung limp, sleeping, I heard a faint buzz of voices. Human voices. They were a little farther down the slope that I was currently climbing. As I approached, I spotted a small cave that glimmered with light. This seemed to be the chief source of the sound.

I could see a couple of villagers walking outside the cave, turning their heads as if looking for something. I hung back, unsure how to approach them. My dilemma was quickly solved as the child awoke, and hearing the sound of her fellow villagers, she began to wail once more. The people wandering outside of the cave turned as one and I reluctantly stepped forward. Their hostile gaze burned my pelt and I shrunk back slightly, they muttered amongst themselves and I could make out a few words, being able to understand their language myself.

"No…she can't…but…of course…missing," I was unsure of what to make of this. They were obviously discussing the child. Or me. Probably the child. Why did they not just take her? She was part of their village after all. Then one voice rose above the others.

"Rebecca!" One older female human ran forward, her hands outstretched. She took the child from me and cradled her in her arms, whispering to her. I felt out of place and backed up a few paces.

The woman looked at me, her expression unreadable. I was confused. I should have left then, but something compelled me to stay a little while longer. I wanted to make sure that the child would be safe.

I should have gone when I could. In the next instant several things happened. The woman backed up, taking the child, and several of the larger men moved forward. I could see that they bore sharp sticks of wood, tipped with a strange shiny substance that glinted in the light. I didn't belong here. I needed to leave.

Then I heard the shout.

"Get out!" I didn't understand. What had I done?

"Stay away!" One of the men hurled his stick at me. It hit with a surprisingly painful thud. Blood painted a red ribbon down my side. I still didn't understand; I had not taken the child, nor had I done anything else that I could remember being wrong that would aggravate the humans. A delicate balance lay between us. For ages I had gone down to the small village to warn them, and in the beginning I was hailed as a savior. But then they began to wonder why I did nothing to stop the calamities as they struck, and merely acknowledged my presence with fear, but never contempt.

I didn't go out often and when I did, it was only with a purpose, doing what must be done. As of now, I felt that I wanted to hole up in my cave forever, hiding from this cruel world that would never understand. More men hurled the strange sharp sticks and I backed farther. They began to pursue. Seeing that they had no intention of explaining their actions, I turned tail and ran, ran as I had before, but away, without any mission in mind. Without any spark of understanding.

One thing was certain: they did not want me back. With this new knowledge in mind, I set off back for my cave. In time, the men tired of their chase and returned to where the village was sheltering. I had warned them of the flood had I not? Did I come too late? What had I done? Something had been different this time. I was sure of it.

As I reached my cave, the atmosphere somehow felt different. The air somehow more still, as if everything was holding their breaths. This was not the renewing bright sunny day I had awoken to. Far from it. I walked inside, relishing the fact that there was no one with me. Yet, there was something missing. Something that had been filled when I was accompanied by the child. Something. I did not care for this strange empty feeling. But it could not be helped. I lay down.

A rustling sound brought me quickly back to my feet. Out of the darker shadows, a human hand emerged, followed by a frightened face.

**And this is getting steadily more depressing so that I can live up to my name of writing depressing stories. Please review. : ) Yeah, I know this one got up pretty fast, but the next one will take a little bit. Review Please! Yes, I know I should lay off the sentence fragments a bit, but they're so fun! Overused, yes. But fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yes, yes, yes, NOW this is getting depressing. But it's not as bad as my other story now is it? Anywho, I'm really happy that so many people are reading this. Thanks to all the reviews that I've received. If you're one who has read Before the Beginning, tell me, is this more depressing or is that? I wouldn't know. I think that this note is rather short but what else is there to say?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon. If you don't know that yet, then you must be quite dense. No offense meant. So, yeah, if you have no life like me and read the disclaimers, good for you! Now read.**

Love. Anger. Hate. Loneliness. It was amazing how all these emotions could coexist without ultimately destroying each other. I had experienced them all save one. I sometimes wish that I wasn't what I was created to be.

I stared dumbfounded at the human face looking back at me with big eyes stretched wide with fear. It was another female.

"D-don't h-hurt me p-please," she stammered, backing against the wall. I still stared. Why was it that every human I met either hated me, was afraid of me, or wanted to attack me?

Without realizing it, my hackles rose in confusion and I subconsciously bared my teeth. I was sick and tired of human intervention, but I would not further soil my already dead reputation by attacking out of pure spite. It wasn't something that I could do anyway.

"Leave me alone. Please." I said, even while knowing that she would not understand a word.

"A-al-alright…" I turned, amazed.

"You can understand?" Surely not, if humans could understand my speech, I would not be where I was currently.

"Y-yes," she turned away, seemingly embarrassed, "I've been able to since birth, I don't really know why. My name's Luna, who are you?"

I stopped, incapable of speech for a moment, first because the whole thing was too impossible to believe, and second because no one, not even other pokemon, had ever talked to me, and third, because I had never needed a name before.

"I don't have one," I paused a moment, racking my brain then giving up, why would I need a name? But it was true that she probably needed something to call me, "…Absol" I didn't need to add that I was known around these parts as the "disaster pokemon" that was a name I wasn't quite ready to bear at this juncture. Not while there was still chance of redeeming myself to the other humans. Besides, if she didn't know of me then perhaps it was better that it stayed that way.

"Just…Absol?" Her gaze lingered on my questioningly. My pelt burned and I retreated deeper into the cave.

"Yes." Then I turned and went to sleep, ignoring everything and trying to forget the day as a whole.

Sometime later I awoke. The girl was still sitting there.

"You hungry?" She was chewing on a strip of something that she offered out to me."

"No," I answered, perhaps sharper than I meant to.

"So…you live here?" She ventured, getting bolder with her speech and no longer stuttering over words.

"Yes." One-word answers seemed to benefit me in this situation. I'd never had to talk to anyone else before, it was a wonder I could produce sound at all.

"I used to live down at the village, you know, the one on the other side of the mountain?" I nodded, not the one I protected then, she didn't know of me.

"And then I kind of…left…" she didn't elaborate on the subject and for that I was glad, she was talking too much and my head pounded, at least the child that I had rescued had only, however unskillfully, sang a song.

"Have you always lived here? It's kind of an odd place to live. What do you eat? How do you get food? Oh, you're bleeding? Are you hurt? Why is your fur all messed up?" Once the questions started, it seemed there was no stopping them.

"…I'm going out…" I stepped out of the cave to escape, if I answered half of the questions that she asked, I would be stuck in the same position all day. I had other things to worry about. I still didn't understand why the other humans had reacted the way they did, I wondered if I ever would, the way of humans were strange. I heard a scuffling sound behind me. The girl Luna came out of the cave, shaking snow from her hair.

"What are you doing? Wow, it's cold. You've lived up here forever? Don't you get cold? Wouldn't you, like, get frozen or something? Am I talking too much? Does it snow everyday?"

"Yes." I hoped she understood what question that answer was to, there were too many of them to count and I only meant to answer one.

"Oh…" She paused a moment, "ok…" I ventured farther out of the cave, trying to ignore the crunching of snow behind me. I didn't want to antagonize her, but this was too much. It was only a matter of time before she decided that the air was too quiet, and began to spoil the silence with her noise. But…it wasn't a bad feeling, however annoying this girl was, she filled something in me that there hadn't been before, but I ignored it, I had existed fine without any company for ages and didn't need any now. However…

"Hey! What's this?" The silence was shattered, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I sighed and followed the source of the voice.

Lalalalalalalala! Ok, this is finally updated, a bit of a boring chapter, but I needed to introduce another character. Also, if you've already updated once, I encourage you to do so again because I'm a selfish idiot : ) anyway, I really would appreciate it if you reviewed.

**-Leaf**


End file.
